


Twisted Confessions

by cadkitten



Category: Angelo (Band), Pierrot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohta’s been keeping a secret for many years. An unexpected turn of events leads him to a confession he never meant to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampire_kiki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vampire_kiki).



> After party, spraining an ankle, drunkenness fading, so angsty first-aid while sitting somewhere uncomfortable, unexpected consequences? (thanks for the prompt leo!)  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Butterfly" by Angelo

Yellow and Blue lights flickered overhead, the thrum of the bass to a song Kohta had never heard pulsed in the background of the next room. So many things tended to put him on sensory overload and he’d escaped in here if for no other reason than to reset his mind while he took a much-needed piss. Zipping up, he flushed, and then wandered to the bank of mirrors over the sinks, placing two hands on the porcelain and leaning forward, studying his reflection. He was decidedly just as drunk as he looked, but that didn’t mean shit to him anymore. So many years worth of doing things like this left him willing and able to dredge himself out of any hole as quickly or as slowly as he wanted.

Pushing himself away from the sinks, he combed his fingers through his hair and then turned around, making his way out of the bathroom and back into the midst of the swirl of chaos that was the bar they’d chosen for tonight’s after party. The concert, at least, had gone smoothly. Not a single technical hitch, which was impressive as fuck.

He headed right back for the table that they’d reserved, plopping himself down on the seat next to his older brother and gazing across at the other three men. They were deep in conversation about some sports team or other and, frankly, Kohta didn’t even remotely care. He signaled the bartender and then waited on his new drink to appear, knowing the guy had gotten the point by now on what he was drinking.

A few rather dull moments later, his drink arrived and the bartender disappeared back into the sea of people just outside their little safe haven of a booth. Picking up the glass of wine, he took a sip and flicked his gaze over the other me, trying to find anything within the stupid hokey conversation he even cared about. After a few minutes, he looked away and just concentrated on the crowd instead.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by, a few more glasses of wine and some bottles of water later, and Kohta was flying nicely along on his post-concert high, unconcerned over topics that were picked to discuss... or really anything else at all besides his own little drunken world. At long last the time to leave came upon them and they picked up their jackets and bags, heading toward the main doors as a group.

Kohta stepped out into the crisp winter air and a few seconds later, he was flat on his ass on the ground, the world spinning violently in front of his eyeballs. “What the fuck?!” Close on the heels of his surprise came the pain: absolute and searing. With a groan, he concentrated on where it was coming from, wrinkling up his nose in the process. Closing his eyes, he made a wholly displeased face. “Fuck me.”

Kirito crouched down next to him, looking concerned, offering his hand out to the other. “You alright, man?”

The younger man shook his head. “No... hurts like a son of a bitch. I think I sprained my ankle.”

Frowning, Kirito glanced up at Takeo and gestured him back inside. “See if they have an ace bandage to spare?” With that, he reached down and scooped up his brother, shifting him off to the side and putting him down, lightly running his hand over the other’s thigh. “Left or right?”

“Left,” Kohta answered, leaning his head back against the wall. “How does one even do this in boots?”

Kirito clucked his tongue lightly and shook his head. “I have no idea, but you’ve always been a talented one, haven’t you?” He reached down and began unfastening the laces on his brother’s left boot, concentrating on being gentle and nice about the whole thing. The moment he had his ankle bared to him, he suddenly had a sports wrap pushed under his nose. Making a face, he accepted it and then unwrapped the plastic covering, taking off the little metal prongs that held it together. Leaning over, he began to wrap his brother’s foot with the stretchy material, glancing up at his face every few seconds to see how he was faring.

Kohta sat there, looking far less drunk than he had a few seconds earlier. He stared down at his older brother, something strange written across his face as he watched him. This was... different. The feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t all that unusual, but the way Kirito was looking back up at him was on an entirely different level than usual. With a sigh, he just leaned his head back against the wall again and closed his eyes. Concentrating on breathing, he let the feeling of Kirito’s fingers drift over his foot and ankle. The pads of his fingers felt slightly calloused and Kohta found himself wondering from what.

Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, arousal began to pool, his drunken state allowing him to do this with little amount of shame involved. Granted, this was his brother, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care right then. With a little laugh, he drew his lower lip into his mouth and began to suck on it, trying to hide the smirk that wanted to spread across his lips.

It had been a long time coming and he knew that much for certain. He’d wanted his brother in all the ‘wrong’ sort of ways for years, though he’d somehow managed to hide it for the most part, keep it as his own little secret and only that.

Kirito attached the little metal prongs and then slid his brother’s sock and shoe back on, tying up his laces for him, but not too tight. Standing up, he reached out one hand, positioning himself correctly to help the other up. “C’mon. We should head back home for the night.”

The words _we_ and _home_ brought on all kinds of feelings that Kohta was entirely certain he shouldn’t have been feeling, just wanting the other to come home with him, under any pretext at all, and then fuck his brains out in his own bed. But that was foolish... nothing but a dream. Because normal people didn’t want their own brother that way. Reaching for Kirito’s hand, he hauled himself up off the ground and tested his weight on the foot, pleased with how it all came out in the end. “Thanks,” he murmured before letting go of his brother’s hand and hobbling his way toward the parking garage.

Kirito caught up, rushing to his side and giving him a bit of an odd look. “Koh?” When the younger looked at him, he let a concerned look cross his features. “Besides the ankle, what’s wrong?”

Kohta glanced back, seeing the others already flagging a cab, knowing they were alone for the night. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he shrugged a bit. “Stuff.”

“Hey...” the elder of the two reached out, grabbing the younger’s bicep. “I’m always here for you. What is it?”

Kohta snorted a bit, fully intending to keep his mouth shut. But in the next moment, he was talking, unable to stop the words from flowing out. “My dick is hard.” Stopping, he blinked at the pavement in front of him and realized for the first time in his life, he could say everything he needed to. Glancing around, he found they were completely alone, and he offered quietly, “Every time you get near me like that... I want you.” He held up one hand to hold any horrified words at bay. “I know it’s wrong and I don’t give a fuck. Think I’m twisted if you want. I’d never act on it, so you have nothing to worry about. But... yeah.” He shrugged and then headed on, wincing as his ankle hurt even more this go-round.

Kirito stood there, staring after his brother, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds. Shutting it firmly, he raced after the other, catching up and reaching to take the keys from Kohta’s hand. Without a word, he headed to the car and opened it, sliding into the driver’s seat. Once Kohta was in place, buckled up, and the car was on, Kirito finally spoke up. “You really... _want_ me? Like... want to fuck sort of want?”

Kohta crossed his arms loosely over his chest and looked out the window. “Can we go home now?”

“Just answer me.” There was a finality to the other’s words that left no room for argument.

Kohta sighed and then nodded. “Yes. I want to fuck you. I’ve imagined it quite a few times.” He gestured. “Now can we go? Since I’ve probably just managed to make you never want to be in my life again?”

Kirito slowly shook his head. “You’ve got it all wrong. I’d never shun you for it. I’m just... confused.” He pulled out of the parking spot and headed toward the exit. “When did this start?”

The words just seemed too easily lubricated by the drinks he’s had and slid free of his mouth without hesitation. “I was twelve. Walked in on you when you were jerking off in the bathroom and you didn’t notice me for a while.” Kohta shrugged. “I wasn’t stupid... I knew what you were doing and I watched you until you caught me and then pretended I’d just walked in so you wouldn’t be mad. But when I got back to my room, I was hard and for the first time when I jerked off, I actually came rather than just dry orgasming.” Another slight lift of his shoulders. “You made me horny then and you still do now.”

Kirito paid at the exit and then headed off toward their house. “How do you imagine it happening?” he asked after a while of silence, choosing not to beat around the bush.

Kohta snorted, tilting his head back. “If you can think of it, I’ve thought of it over the years. But my big one lately is bending you over the back of the couch and fucking you so hard you scream.” A little laugh. “And then pulling out and jazzing on your ass.”

Kirito’s lips formed a small ‘o’ and then he laughed, shaking his head. “Wow... of all the conversations I expected to ever have, this was not one of them. Not that I’m complaining... I mean... knowing seeing me once got you that riled up... jesus.”

“Oh, it hasn’t been just once. I’ve gotten really good at knowing your habits... _brother_.” He tacked on the term just to see if Kirito would squirm or not.

Rather the older Murata straightened his shoulders and smirked. “What have you seen me do then, Koh?”

“You have a thing for jacking off before shows. It’s always fast and you always spill in a trash bin. So polite about it.” Kohta laughed, sliding his hand down his body and groping at his hard cock through his pants, hips arching up into his own touch. “The few times we’ve shared a room over the years, you can never stand it. You jack off to sleep and when you can’t it makes you so uncomfortable you toss and turn until you think I’m asleep. And then you try to be quiet and it takes you for-fucking-ever to cum. But when you do... the look on your face... fuck you really enjoy doing it where you could get caught.” He held up one finger. “And I’ve caught you fucking twice.” His grin got bigger. “Once was that girl you nearly married and you were taking her from behind, pulling her hair. And the second time...” the smug look on his face was nearly epic in proportion, “it was a random guy in the back of one of the clubs in Nagasaki. You took it from him nice and hard, your ass up in the air while he pounded you.” He groaned then, grabbing his dick through the material and trying to jack himself off for a few seconds through his jeans. “Fuck!”

Kirito had stopped at a light and he looked over toward what Kohta was doing, listening to his story. When the other started desperately trying to jerk himself off, he reached out. “Give me your hand.” Once his brother had complied, he pushed it down over his stomach and onto his lap, over the rapidly forming tent in his pants. “You’re making me hard.”

Kohta whimpered, still groping himself with his other hand, the one in his brother’s lap sliding sensually over the tented material of Kirito’s pants. “Let me at least suck you. No one ever has to know except us... You don’t even have to touch me.”

Kirito shook his head slightly. “No. You want to fuck me... then do it right. Once we’re back at your place... you get one free night. Do what you want to me.”

“I... we... oh god _yes_ ,” Kohta let slip out. “God yes. I get to fuck you after all this time.”

The rest of the drive was made in silence, Kohta occasionally not managing to hold himself back and taking to frantically jacking himself off through his pants until he looked nearly ready to cum and then stopping. The fourth time he did it, Kirito groaned softly. “Shit. You’re making me so hard by doing that. You’re so desperate to cum aren’t you? You’re so riled up you’re going to put it in me and lose it. And then you’re going to fuck me a second time, aren’t you?”

Kohta stared at his brother, his mouth hanging open slightly out of pure shock. Leaning his head back on the headrest, he groaned, unzipping his pants and freeing his cock, pushing the material down around the base and straining upward in the seat, his erection twitching slightly as he strained. Pre-cum slid down his shaft and he panted, humping his hips upward a few times. “So fuckin’ ready to lose it,” he murmured.

Kirito stared at his cock for a few seconds and then flicked his eyes back to the light as it changed. Pulling out, he shifted one hand down to his own pants, quickly unfastening them and then freeing his own cock, stroking it a few times before putting both hands on the wheel. “Jack me, Kohta.”

There wasn’t a single bit of hesitation in Kohta’s actions as he reached over and grasped his brother’s length in hand and began to jerk him off. His free hand wrapped around his own dick and he began jacking them at the same pace, his own hips jerking as he ramped them both up. “Oh god! I... yes!” His hips humped the air for a moment and then his hand slid down beneath his balls, pressing as he moaned, still straining upward. The hand on his brother’s cock never stopped moving, still frantically stroking him off as he nearly lost it himself. After a few moments, he sagged back down in the seat and hissed out, “Oh fuck, I nearly fuckin’ painted your car.”

The car came to a stop at another light and Kirito reached over, gathering Kohta’s pre-cum with his index finger and then reached up to offer it to Kohta. “I want it now... what I said. I want you to put your cock in my ass and just lose it right away. I want to know I’m causing you to cum so quickly. Just slide it in and spurt.” He grabbed Kohta’s hand and jacked himself off with his brother’s hand quickly for a moment. “Makes me so desperate to feel it watching you like that over there.”

Kohta licked Kirito’s finger, his cock flexing a few times as he contemplated how it would feel to just push in and let himself cum. No fear, just in and nut. “I want to. I want to put my dick in you and let it all go.”

Kirito let go of Kohta’s hand, putting his focus back on the road, taking the last few blocks quite a bit faster than necessary, finally arriving at Kohta’s little townhouse. He pulled into the driveway beside his brother’s car and then pushed his hand away, putting his dick back in his pants and gesturing. “Put it away until we’re inside, Koh. And you better find lube and a condom fucking fast because I _need_ your cock inside me.” With that, he pushed himself up out of the seat and out of the car, shutting the door behind him and heading for the younger man’s home.

Kohta managed to get his cock tucked away and his pants zipped up before he exited the car and made his way up the driveway to his door, which Kirito already had open with his spare key, the alarm off. He closed and locked the door, watching Kirito take his shoes off. He knew his own should come off, but he knew if he did, his ankle would start throbbing like a bitch and he didn’t need that right then. Instead, he slipped past him, into the bathroom and grabbed two condoms and then into his bedroom to get the lubricant bottle. He ditched his shirt in the bedroom and then came back out to find Kirito already topless, opening his pants next to the couch.

The older Murata smirked a bit as he let his pants fall to the floor, his briefs with them. He slid his hand down over his cock and gave it a few quick tugs. “You did this, Koh. Remember that. You made my dick hard.” He took a step toward the couch. “You made me want your dick up my ass. You made me want to feel you cumming as you push your cock inside me.”

The words were all Kohta needed. He was beyond horny right then and he wanted it like nothing else in the entire universe. He tossed both condoms on the back of the couch and quickly opened his pants. He didn’t bother trying to get them off, just opening them and pulling his dick free. Kirito passed him one of the condoms he’d opened and Kohta quickly rolled it down over his dick, adding lube to his length. “Do you need me to prep you or do you take it enough you’ll be okay?”

Kirito positioned himself over the back of the couch. “Just don’t jam it in and I’ll be fine. Push in slowly.”

Kohta moved behind his brother, adding a bit more lube to his tip and then putting the bottle down on the back of the sofa. His cock throbbed, knowing he was going to get what he wanted after so long. Grasping Kirito’s hip, he held him steady with one hand, the other on the base of his dick, guiding himself to his brother’s puckered hole. He pressed against the tight bud, just feeling that for a few moments, groaning at the warmth of it. His balls were tight up against his body, his dick harder than he was certain he’d ever been before. Achingly slowly, he began to press forward, watching as Kirito’s body opened up and slowly took his cock. Once the tip popped inside, he groaned, letting go of his length and rubbing his hand over Kirito’s backside instead. Warmth radiated through his body as he slowly sank into Kirito’s body, watching his dick disappear into his brother’s ass. “I’m doing it,” he breathed out, “I’m finally fucking you.” His hips pressed tight against Kirito’s ass and he just remained there, feeling the other around him. “I’m inside you... my fucking cock is in your asshole. Oh god!”

Kirito flexed his hips back toward his younger brother at the words, a little satisfied smirk on his lips. “Ah god... I’ve needed a cock in me for a while now,” he admitted. “You fill me just the way I like, Koh... your cock is perfect.”

The words seemed to set Kohta off and before he could even think on what he was doing, he was humping Kirito in quick, short thrusts, watching where his dick was joined with Kirito’s body. It wasn’t even thirty seconds before he was cumming, spurting so hard he could barely breathe. He shoved his cock in as far as he could, hips tight against his brother’s ass as he filled up the condom between them. As it tapered off, he moaned out, “Do you feel it? Do you fucking feel it? I gave it to you like you wanted.”

Kirito let out a moan, clenching himself around Kohta’s cock as his brother lost it. “Yes! Give it to me, Koh! Fucking fill me up!”

There were a few seconds in which Kohta was certain if he only humped him a few more times he’d nut again. But he didn’t want to waste it inside the condom. Instead, he pulled out, yanked the condom off and dropped it to the floor. Sliding his dick along his brother’s crack, he set up a quick pace. “I want to paint you... want to fucking give it to you right here where I can see it.”

“Yes... oh fuck yes... fucking cum on me!” Kirito clung to the back of the couch, arching his back to make the angle easier on Kohta to be able to rut against him with more abandon.

Kohta shifted himself, pressing tight against his brother’s ass and then leaning over him, one hand sliding up Kirito’s chest, playing with his nipples, the other grasping his cock and starting to jack him in time with the frantic rutting he was doing against his backside. “You make me so horny! I want it! I want to fucking cum on you!” His hips worked faster and faster, his hand stroking his brother off gripping tighter. “I’m gonna do it, Shinya! I’m gonna fucking cum on you!”

Kirito groaned at the use of the name Kohta hadn’t used with him in years. “Do it,” he hissed out, “fucking do it!”

The feeling of Kirito under him, the sound of his voice as he told him to cum... it was all nearly too much for Kohta to handle. He’d always been damn good about cumming several times in a row and this was no exception. He knew he was one of the lucky guys, his reset time only a few minutes whereas most people had to wait at least half an hour. And now that he was more aroused than he could ever remember being in his life, he was sure he could wreck his brother before he was sated. His hips ground harder, his dick pressed between Kirito’s ass cheeks, and he could feel it coming, his balls lifting, the heat coiling in his gut, his chest tightening. “Oh shit!” he let out, leaning up so he could watch himself. The vision of his dick sliding up along Kirito’s ass was ultimately what did him in, and with a near scream, he lost it for a second time, thick spurts of cum shooting out over Kirito’s back and sliding down his ass as Kohta kept right on rutting against him through the whole orgasm.

Sagging slightly as it came to an end, he shuddered, reaching down to grasp Kirito’s cock again, jacking him off as he smeared his cum all over with his cock. “You look amazing with my fucking cum on you...”

Kirito flexed back toward him. “You’re still hard.”

“I can’t help it... I’m hornier than I’ve ever been,” Kohta returned with a soft laugh.

“Put it in me again and fuck me proper. I’ll cum just from that. I need to cum from it.”

Kohta reached past him, grabbing the second condom. Pulling back, he rolled it over his cock and then squirted a bit more lube on the tip before pressing himself against the older Murata’s hole. He slid inside with a groan. “God you feel so good.” Holding onto his brother’s hips, he began to thrust, setting up a steady pace that seemed to make Kirito squirm happily under him.

After a while, Kirito panted out, “Pull out for a second.” Once the younger man had, he moved to the side of the couch, sinking to his knees and then shifting forward so he was leaning on the arm instead, one hand coming down to jack himself off for a moment. “Come put it back in. I want to fuck myself on you.”

Kohta obeyed, coming over to settle on his knees, guiding Kirito back and down onto his cock. Once he had him seated, he leaned back a bit, using the wall as a prop, glad he’d set the couch up like this with a gap just large enough for them between it and the wall.

Kirito instantly began to move, fucking himself on his brother’s cock, his own length jutting out from his body, the tip ruddy as he bounced on Kohta’s dick. He didn’t go slow at all, just immediately fucking himself as fast as he could move. He shifted angles a few times and then finally cried out, “Fuck, yes, there!” Holding awkwardly onto Kohta and the couch, he spread his legs a bit more and really began to lay into it, full-on fucking his brother’s cock. “Yes! Yes! Oh fucking hell yes!” His cock twitched, pre-cum starting to leak down the shaft as he moved.

Kohta sat there, letting Kirito do all the work this time, his cock so hard he was convinced he’d nut again without even trying. He’d never felt so good in his life and certainly never with a partner. They were just one hundred percent compatible. Panting softly, he arched up a bit more. “Yes, Kirito... do it. I want to watch you spray.”

The older Murata began to moan, fucking himself faster, his cock becoming impossibly harder, straining out from his body. As the first wave of his orgasm hit him, he cried out, “I’m doing it!” The first spurt hit the side of the sofa, the next two raining out across the floor in front of him. The rest leaked down his cock as he sat there, feeling sort of dazed from how strong the orgasm had been.

Kohta shifted them forward just enough so he could thrust a few more times and then groaned as he lost it one last time, this orgasm weak, but still worth it. With a sigh, he pulled out and tugged the condom off, tossing it aside. Wincing, he moved himself so that he could roll out onto the floor and flop there, staring up at the ceiling. “My fucking ankle still hurts.”

Kirito let out a little laugh, reaching over and unlacing his brother’s boots, tugging them off and then moving to sit on the floor against the wall, staring at the younger man. With a smirk, he just looked away, not saying a word. It was better un-ruined with words. Leaning his head back against the wall he closed his eyes, listening as his brother’s breathing slowly evened out.

One thing was certain... the next morning was going to be interesting. But life was short and Kirito didn’t live on regrets.

**The End**  



End file.
